castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Corn Boss
The Corn Boss is a giant corn-on-the-cob mutant-like creature who has terrorized the village where the peasants live and has also taken over their cornfields. He has taken the main barn for himself and made it his home. Strategy At the start of the battle, try to position yourself in the front middle of his body and hammer away on him until he dives underground. Then, stand over between the two peasants standing on the upper-left corner, and wait for him to jump out of the ground. As soon as you see a mount of earth moving, move away. The peasants will be hit by the attack and they will join the fight. It's best to bring a few healing potions to this battle as sometimes it's hard to avoid being hit. As you lower his health, he'll become faster. Be sure to pick up the popcorn that pops off of him as you hit him, each one recovers 1 HP, it's not much but it will heal you a bit. If your character has been trained appropriately in the ways of Magic and/or Agility, this fight can be somewhat easy, although still lengthy due to his high amount of HP and the little windows of opportunity you have to harm him by the end of the battle. Just stand out of the reach of his whiplash-like leaf attacks and let go off a barrage of arrows at him. You can also shoot your magic projectiles or, if you prefer, take the risk of being hit and rapidly shoot a barrage of splash attacks for massive damage. Towards the end of the battle he'll become extremely fast, to the point that he'll keep burrowed underground most of the time, and jump out only to burrow himself again in less than a second. At this moment, you should try to follow his rhythm and just concentrate in avoiding his jumping-out-of-the-ground attack (by moving left or right), and try to score a ranged attack. One attack you should really take into consideration is his spinning attack, which he will be using more frequently as the fight progresses. If you see him popping out of the ground in the middle part of the rightmost side of the battlefield, he'll perform this attack. He'll start spinning the leaves of his husk and travel through the field in a wave-like pattern, covering a large area and damaging anyone who stands in his way. However, once you have learned to identify this attack, it's easy to avoid. Just stand on the lower part of the rightmost side of the battlefield, or on the upper part of the leftmost side, and he won't be able to reach you. When defeated, you'll be rewarded with the Horn. The Horn has the ability to open the entrance and give you access to the Flooded Temple. Attacks *It will whip you with a leaf if you get too close. *It can go underground and jump out below you, knocking you over. *It can do a spinning attack where it spins and goes across the screen knocking you over. *It also has a defense mechanism when he closes his husk, and you take damage if you hit him. Appearance This boss's name is self explanatory, as it is a "Corn Boss", so really it just looks like a giant cob of corn with red eyes and a piece of grain poking out of its mouth, which gives him somewhat of a hillbilly appearance. Xbox 360 Glitch In the Xbox 360 version, players may choose to use tons of arrows combined with a high Agility level, because if you keep shooting the Corn Boss with arrows as fast as possible, it will stay in his husk and won't be able to move or attack. This still does full damage while the boss is in his husk and you can keep him there even after you kill him. Tips *The Corn Boss will dive down into the ground, then jump up and try to topple you. You can prevent this by looking for dust on the ground. Running around the stage when he dives down will often prevent him from hitting you. *You can block most of his attacks by using your shield. *If you get him to attack the peasants, they will help you in the fight. *Attacking causes it to drop popcorn after every hit, which heal 1 HP. *High Agility or Magic is very useful for defeating him. *If your character has full Magic, just by using splash attacks you can defeat him in a minute. *The Red Knight is useful here, as he can tear down an enemy's health with his splash attack. In this case, it will also release an "eruption" of popcorn. *The magic bomb is effective against it because of its high damage. *If you're playing with the Royal Guard, try aiming Arrow Volley at the dust indicating where he will pop up. Due to Arrow Volley's delay, you will hit him with all of your arrows when he rises. This works best early in the fight, when he's slow. *Magic Jumps can avoid his spin attack. *Try eating a sandwich, it can really help here. Trivia *This enemy is also known as the "Killer Corn". *As he takes damage during the battle, you can start to see his underwear. See also *Corn Boss (level) *Marsh *Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Enemies